Best Mistake
by Nights Sleepless
Summary: Peter asks Olivia to have dinner with him and Walter after a long day of work. Should be fun, right? Bolivia. Set after "Ability".
1. Chapter 1

Hola! Inspiration has struck!

So, it starts out kinda contemplative and sad-like, but I'm making this story kinda fluffy. Don't worry, It's going to be multiple chapters, yay!

(By the way, I wrote this and half the next chapter after taking some major pain killers for this toothache I've been having. So, sorry if a lot of it was dialoge haha. And kinda weird. I hope it wasn't.)

Enjoy!

Oh my gosh, I can't be-lieve we have to wait all the way till like April, is it?

* * *

Delicate fingers gently brushed the picture in an adoring way. Letting out a breath, she fell back to a sit on the floor, letting her back lean against the bed, never taking her eyes off the picture. She was just doing a little cleaning, sorting out all the pointless things in her bed side table drawer. She had completely forgotten that this picture was in there. A small, sad smile formed on her lips and she blinked away the tears. Handsome, frozen eyes stared back at her.

"John," she whispered quietly. As if she said his name louder, he'd appear like before. Before her mind pushed him away and destroyed him. Maybe she really did like the visions of him, the ghost kisses, and the terrified feeling of his eyes on hers. Had it really been almost two months since she went into the tank for the last time? Since he put that ring on her finger and she said goodbye? Was the reason why it seemed so long ago because she hardly thought about him since? When had she forgotten to miss him?

Sudden guilt washed over her. He should be constantly on her mind, right? Shouldn't she be faithful to him? Well, it wasn't like he didn't occupy a lot of her heart. Maybe she had grown another heart. It felt that way. One heart belonged to John, always, and the other... couldn't that just belong to her? Why did it have to belong to anyone? It wasn't like that was what hearts were for. Figuratively speaking, of course.

"I miss, missing you," she confessed to the picture of John. He was leaning against her SUV, that small smile on his face that she had grown used to referring to as, "The John Smile". His arms were crossed over his chest, and his had was tilted to the left. He really didn't understand why it was so important for her to get a picture of him. _I guess it was for this exact reason. So I could stare at the picture after he's long gone_, she thought to herself.

There was a shrill, loud noise that made Olivia jump and drop the picture to her lap. Snapping her head up, she saw her phone's glow as it rang. Sighing, letting her heart beat ease back to a normal pace, she reached over and pulled the phone off the bedside table. Not even bothering to check the caller ID, she answered, pressing it to her ear.

"Hello?" she answered. Her voice cracked, and she cleared her throat to try again. "Um, Dunham."

"Liv? Are you okay?"

The warm voice of Peter sent a shiver down her spine. Pulling her knees to her chest, she picked up the picture of John and moved it to the floor like it was nothing. "Yes, I'm fine," she assured him. Wiping her eyes with the back of her hand, she regretted the moist feeling of tears building up. "I'm fine," she said again, this time trying to convince herself.

"Alright...are you sure?" he asked, and she chuckled.

"I'm sure, Peter." In no way did she not notice the way saying his name made her smile. Not too long ago that had happened with John. But, this was different, right? She was convinced it was. It just had to be. "Why aren't you calling my cell phone?"

"I did, no one answered," he replied. Reaching up, Olivia picked her cell phone from the bed, from behind her head. Six missed calls. She held back a small snort of amusement. With anyone else she might feel suffocated, or creeped out. With Peter she only felt the thrill of being worried about. It was just because they were friends.

"_What's with all these excuses?_" she whispered to herself. She sounded like a broken record.

"What's that?" he asked.

"Why did you call?" she asked him, furrowing her brow and glancing down at the picture of John.

"It's Walter's fault, actually. He's convinced you're still mad at him for yelling at you earlier today." There was dry humor in his voice, and she smiled weakly. It wasn't often that she drove Walter to snap at her. Most of the time he acted fond of her, or on occasion fatherly. But today everyone had been on edge. They were almost finished with a case. Cuffed the bad guys, stopped a major attack. All she needed was the antidote to give to the first victim, a sixteen year old girl who was dying in the hospital.

"I'm sorry," she apologized, once again. "I shouldn't have persisted him so much. Should of had faith in him."

"No, it wasn't your fault, 'Livia. He was just a little stressed. We all get stressed. He just happen to snap while you were there," he tried to assure her. "Anyways, since everything worked out today, and he's very sorry, he wants to make it up to you."

"What?" Olivia asked, uneasy.

"Well, you can put on your coat, and we can pick you up if you wanna find out," he replied lightly. Something in his voice made it sound like this was mostly his idea, rather than Walters. Sighing, she ran her hand over her forehead and looked around her bedroom. There was still papers and miscellaneous objects laying around from her "cleaning the bedside drawer" attempt. Then her eyes landed back on the picture of John, staring up at her.

"Peter..." Olivia sighed.

"Come on, Liv. I promise, it's harmless. Plus, it'll finally shut him up about those onion rings he's just been _dying_ to have."

"Okay," she agreed, trying to hide the smile from her voice.

"Great, pick you up in a half an hour?"

"Sure."

..

"Should I be afraid to ask why there's a bale of hay in the back seat?"

Peter smiled as he got out of the station wagon, tossing a glance at Walter who was sitting in the passenger seat. "Cow's gotta eat," he answered simply, shrugging. Olivia nervously walked over to the car, placing her house key in her jean pocket. He stepped back, holding the drivers door open for her. "Hope you don't mind being squeezed between Walter and I."

"Do I have a choice?" Olivia asked as she stepped up to him. He gave her his charming smile, and she blinked. There was a moment of silence as they just stood there, staring at each other. It occurred to her that she had hardly talked to him at all today. There had been a lot of running around, almost literally, and chaos. Luckily, with this case, she didn't need to ask him for any "weird connections".

"Hello Olivia!" she heard Walter call from the inside of the car and she instantly pulled out of the trance. Taking a breath, she turned back to the car and got in it, scooting towards the middle. Peter promptly followed, coming in a little too enthusiastically. Bumping his elbow on her shoulder and sitting on her scarf, causing her to jerk forward, hitting her forehead on his own shoulder.

"Sorry," Peter mumbled, shifting to allow her to pull her scarf onto her lap. He moved to put on his seatbelt, and she leaned back against Walter to give him space. "Told you it was going to be a squeeze."

"It's fine," she assured him, sitting back as he started to drive. "Hey, where's my seatbelt?" she questioned, not seeing it, but not willing to go searching for it blindly.

"Oh there isn't one," Peter said. "Don't worry, I drive safe."

"It's true, he does," Walter quickly agreed, and Olivia glanced at him nodding slowly. "You look very nice, tonight, Olivia. Peter, doesn't Olivia look nice?" Walter asked, looking around Olivia to peer at Peter. It amazed Olivia how reversed their roles were. Walter was always looking up to Peter, looking for approval and attention. While Peter was the one taking care of Walter, lecturing him or rewarding him for good behavior.

"Yes, Walter... Olivia looks very nice tonight," Peter said dully, rolling his eyes playfully at Olivia, who smiled and looked out the window.

"Thank you, Walter," she said and he beamed, nodding enthusiastically. As Peter took a right turn, Olivia unwillingly leaned into his shoulder, placing a hand on his arm to keep her from sliding closer to him. Even though she really couldn't get any closer. One more inch and she'd be creeping onto his lap. He looked down at her and smiled, and she wondered if he purposely left the bale of hay in the back seat instead of taking it to the lab before getting her. "So, where are we going?"

"Peter promised me onion rings," Walter informed her. "So unless he was lying, which I haven't cancelled as a possibility, someplace that serves onion rings. And maybe a cheeseburger? Peter, could I get a cheeseburger as well?"

"Yes, Walter. Generally that's the idea," Peter assured him, yet again giving her a playful roll of his eyes and a smile that she was forced to return. Sighing, she focused on ignoring the part of her mind that was screaming at how close her and Peter were. But every turn they took, and every time Walter moved, she found herself leaning into him. But she didn't feel uncomfortable or awkward. That's why she was trying to forget it. Because she knew she should.

"We're here!" Walter cheered as Peter pulled into an old-fashioned looking diner parking lot.

Peter parked the car, and Walter was out before Peter could even cut the engine. "He's really hungry," Peter defended him when Olivia chuckled. He got out of the car, and why was it the way he held the car door open for her gave her butterflies? "Come on, sweetheart, let's get inside before Walter scares the waitresses away," he joked.

"Sweetheart?" Olivia asked, sliding over and getting out of the car.

"Sorry," he apologized, closing the car door and locking it. "Force of habit. Cause you've just got such a _sweet heart." _He smiled teasingly as he turned, walking towards the diner. Olivia shook her head to herself and followed him, but not too closely. She stopped short when he held the door open for her. "What?"

"You're such a gentleman," she said, and it came out accusing. He shrugged, winking at her. Swallowing, she forced herself to look away and walk through the doors, him following her in.

"Over here! I saved us a booth!"

* * *

Obviously, Peter's feeling sorta flirty tonight. Which I love. Next chapter should be up soon sometime this week, if not as soon as tomorrow. Yaaaay!


	2. Chapter 2

Again, most of this chapter was written while I had taken pain killers, so it's not my best writing. The next chapter, however, will be much better.

I miss Fringe :(

* * *

"Over here! I saved us a booth!"

Peter tried to ignore the heads that turned to first look from Walter and then to Peter and Olivia. She glanced up at him, the wariness evident in her eyes. He knew it was a stretch for her to come with him tonight. He wasn't going to confess to her that this had been his idea entirely. He had seen how stressed she looked today. It just wasn't a good day. He knew he didn't want to ask her to get something to drink with him, she'd declined. She had work in the morning. And he couldn't very well ask her to the diner for dinner with just himself. No, she'd get scared and refuse to go. Peter's just glad he was able to convince Walter to act like it was his idea.

_"Come on, Walter, we're going out to eat tonight," Peter had said, grabbing their coats._

_"Oh? Thank Heavens, this room service is dreadful. And if you make me eat one more TV dinner I just might have a heart attack," Walter complained, taking his coat from Peter but making no move to put it on._

_"Yes, and I've invited Olivia to join us. We gotta go pick her up. It was your idea to have dinner, by the way," Peter explained to him, beginning to lead Walter outside._

_"Really? Why would I do that?" Walter asked, dismayed._

_"Because you feel sorry for snapping at her today."_

_"I did? Oops."_

Looking at Olivia, Peter shrugged, forgiving for his father. She smiled, that small adorable smile he loved and moved towards Walter's direction. Following her, he sighed with relief. Truth be told, he was waiting for her to make up an excuse and bolt. It didn't help that she seemed uncomfortable in the car so close to him. She probably thought he left the bale of hay in the back seat on purpose to make her sit up there with him. He didn't really, just forgot about it till he was one block from her house, already late.

The booth was positioned in the back of the diner, comfortably away from the rest of the place, but not secluded. There was a big, clean window behind it, giving you a perfect view of the parking lot and the dumpster. But the sun was just setting, casting a red-orange glow on the clouds. He loved the way she took a moment to examine said clouds as she slid into the booth opposite of Walter. Peter contemplated sitting next to Walter, so she didn't feel suffocated by him. But instantly changed his mind when she looked up at him, smiling widely, and scooting over so he had room to sit by her.

"What can I get you guys?" a young waitress asked as Peter was just settling down next to Olivia. He looked up at her and smiled politely.

"I'm Walter!" his father explained excitingly.

"Walmart?" the waitress, whose name tag read 'Anna', asked, brow furrowed.

"I've been to Walmart once. Peter took me. I don't really enjoy the self-checkout station," Walter explained to her. She nodded slowly, a polite smile on her face.

"You'll have to excuse my father, Anna." She turned to Peter, her smile broadening. "Do you think we could get some menus?"

"Of course...?" She tilted her head to the side, a playful look in her eyes.

"Peter," he obligated and she nodded, her tight ponytail bouncing.

"Sure thing, Peter," she promised, drawing his name out slowly. "I'll get right on that." He winked at her, and she turned around to leave, her cheeks blushing.

As soon as she left, Peter caught Olivia biting back a smile, shaking her head to herself. "What?" he asked, chuckling. The waitress, Anna, returned. She placed a menu down in front of Walter, one in front of Olivia, and finally she slid a menu towards Peter.

"We've got a two-for-one Friday night milkshake deal. Technically it doesn't start till nine, but I think I could pull some strings," she said. Peter glanced at his watch realizing it was only six. Then, as if just now noticing Olivia, she turned to face her. "Are you his sister?" she asked, with a wide smile on her face.

"Uh... no I'm not," Olivia answered professionally, although there was amusement in her eyes. Peter glanced at her, and back at Anna. The brunette waitress tilted her head, patiently, as if waiting for Olivia to continue. Peter glanced back at Olivia, noticing she made no move to justify what they were. Maybe she thought the waitress wasn't worth the trouble of explaining.

"Thanks, Anna. I think we'll start with the basics, but if we're still hungry I'll let you know about that milkshake deal." She nodded, glancing at Olivia, before leaving.

Peter picked up the menu, already knowing what he was going to get. Their 'Evans Choice Cheeseburger' was one of the best he's ever tasted. Although he had no idea who Evan was. Glancing up, he saw Anna cleaning a table a few ones down. She looked up at him and smiled, batted her eyelashes, and blushed. There was no way he was going to pursue her. She was at least five years younger then him, for one. For another he actually didn't like it when a girl makes it so obvious she's into him. He's a guy, yes, but he likes a challenge here and then. And another, it really wasn't such a good time to start dating. She was very pretty, yes, but for some reason he was indifferent towards her.

Out of the corner of his eye, he glanced at Olivia. She was studying the menu, her fingers fidgeting, biting her lip. The sun had pretty much set, the sky darkening. There were a string of lights on the bushes just below the window, lighting the side of her face up in a baby blue color. She looked positively beautiful in the faded old diner, an amused smile on her lips as she purposely tried not to look at him. Turning his head to look at her better, he smiled. "What?"

She looked over at him with those brilliant eyes of hers. He felt something inside of him shift, and he cleared his throat. "I just never pegged you for the cliche waitress-flirter," she admitted, shaking her head. He furrowed his brow, a hurt smile playing across his lips. Sure, he would flirt with a waitress now and then, if she was pretty enough. Nothing serious. It actually got him out of paying for a few meals.

"Harmless flirting." He shrugged. "Doesn't mean anything."

"She thinks it does," Olivia commented, nodding towards Anna.

"Okay, then. Is Liv jealous?" Peter teased, smiling at her. She merely half rolled her eyes, closing the menu and setting it down.

"Her body temperature rose when you winked at the waitress, and again when she asked if she was your sister. And just now when you accused her of being jealous. Now her face is paling, which would insinuate that she is indeed jealous." Walter explained calmly, as if he were discussing telephone poles. Olivia turned to look at him, her mouth dropping. "Oh, it's nothing to be embarrassed of. Just today I was jealous of Gene."

"Why were-... forget it. I don't want to know," Peter said, shaking his head.

"Know what you'd like?" They all turned to look at Anna. Her smile faltered, and she blinked.

"Yes, Anna. Thanks, we do," Peter told her, using a charming smile that she returned. "I would like the Evans Choice Cheeseburger with a side of fries-"

"My favorite," she said, raising her eyebrows and writing down on her pad of paper.

"Yes. And root beer. What about you? _Sweetheart_." He smiled at Olivia, handing Anna everyone's menu's without looking at her. Olivia glanced at him, furrowing her brow and biting her lip. He had the urge to put his arm on the back of the booth just behind her head, but resisted. He didn't want to piss her off even more. She looked pretty surprised right now, staring at him for a moment. And then her confused expression turned to irritation once she understood. Sometimes he just loved to annoy her, see what made her tick. But he knew she'd forgive him. She always did.

"Uh... the chicken strips... root beer..." Olivia explained, Anna staring at her blankly.

"I would like the onion rings, miss. And the double cheeseburger deluxe," Walter informed her, not catching onto the tension. The waitress nodded and turned around to leave, not saying anything, without a glance in Peter's way.

"That was harsh, Peter. Don't play with her," Olivia chided him.

"I'm not playing with _her,_ I'm playing with _you_," he explained and she gave him a disapproving look before shifting to take her coat off. She leaned against him to avoid hitting her elbow on the window, and he couldn't help but lean towards her. With his head turned in her direction he could just barely get a whiff of her hair. She smelled like vanilla. Was that a hint of peaches? Catching himself, he slowly shook his head and looked down at the table. Out of the corner of his eye, he watched her lean off him, folding the jacket in her lap.

"Walter, you're strangely quiet this evening," Olivia observed.

"What?" Walter asked, picking his head up to look at her.

"Shhh," Peter warned, dipping his head so his lips were right by her ear. With his shoulder pressed against hers he could feel her body stiffen. "Don't bother him, or else he could really get started." She turned her head by the slightest, and his lips brushed her ear lightly. "Just enjoy the quiet," he teased, and smiled. Either from his own joke or the feeling he was getting because of her, he couldn't be sure.

Pulling his head back away from her, anxious to see her face. She was looking down at the table, eyes blank as a hot blush was creeping onto her cheeks. Peter let out a sigh, but couldn't pull his eyes away from her. Why was it that tonight he felt daring? Nothing had changed between them. In fact, it had been very professional and unexciting. Maybe it was the way she sounded when she had answered the phone. So small and lost. Sometimes he just wished he could gather her up in his arms and keep her there, safe from everything. However, he knew she'd never allow him to do that. A small, friendly hug would be pushing it. The only time he had really held her, protected her, was whenever he had to save her from that damn tank. With her shaking in his arms, clinging to him for dear life, he had almost physically hurt for her.

Luckily she shouldn't ever have a reason to go back in there. Peter was relieved John's conscious was gone from her mind forever. Of course, because John caused Olivia such pain and Peter hated to see her hurt. But a apart of him knew it was because he was jealous of the man. That Olivia had loved him so much. That she had opened up to him, gave herself to him. And then that he would turn around and break her heart, make her draw back into that damn shell of hers... the thought made Peter want to hit something.

"Alright. Here's your orders!" a different waitress called, walking over them carrying a tray of food.

* * *

I was so out of it that while writing the beginning of this chapter, I accidently wrote Walter's name as 'Walmart' a couple times, so I just added that little snippet in as my own personal inside joke lol.


	3. Chapter 3

Don't worry, guys! My toothache has gone away and I'm off the pain killers! Yaaay!

* * *

Two friends. Out to have dinner. It wasn't a date. Not when he was flirting with the waitress, and his father was there. Then again, he was only flirting with the waitress to get her jealous it seemed. And his father pretty much already assumed her and Peter were together. But they weren't, this train of thought was stupid. _You're half way through, Olivia. Just finish your chicken strips and go home. _At the thought she took a bite of her chicken strip. She leaned back against the window, tuning Peters and Walters argument out about... what was it now? Something involving the teleportation device Walter had made a long time ago. One, of which, the FBI had never recovered from the men who stole it, also known as Mitch.

It was dark outside, and she peered up at the stars while she absent-mindingly nibbled a chicken strip. All of a sudden exhausted covered her and she sighed, finishing the chicken strip in her hand. She just felt like closing her eyes and going to sleep. Reaching forward, she grabbed her half empty root beer and took a sip from it. Setting it back down, she shifted so her forehead as pressed against the glass and the coolness of it sent a shiver down her spine. For a moment she just stared at the blue lights on the bushes outside the window. There must be a timer, ready to flick them on when the sun goes down. They reminded her of Christmas lights. She loved Christmas lights. All the reds, greens, golds, and blues. Blinking methodically on the Christmas tree.

"Walter! Come on, you have you're own food!" Olivia blinked, and sighed, closing her eyes to block out Peter's loud voice that sounded right by her ear.

"But not chicken! Besides, she's finished. Look at her, son, she's half asleep!" Walter complained, and Olivia smiled to herself. When she was in a good mood, Peter and Walters little fights were amusing. She had never seen a stranger relationship.

"Liv?" She felt a hand hesitantly on her arm, but couldn't bring herself to open her eyes and turn to look at Peter. She felt so content just sitting there. "Dammit Walter! What did you do?"

"What did _I_ do? You're the one who pissed her off by flirting with that girl. You know, you should show her more attention. You're always off doing something else. When was the last time you told her you loved her? Hm?"

"We're _not_ together," Peter growled and Olivia yawned. How many times had she heard this fight before? She snuggled closer to the wall and window, wrapping her arms around herself. Was Peters hand still on her arm? It wasn't late at all. _Maybe_ seven at the latest. Today was just such a long day. "Geez, Olivia. That looks so uncomfortable, come here." She barely felt his arm wrap around her shoulders and pull her away from the window. She tried to open her mouth to protest, but nothing came out. She liked the solid feeling of the window. The cool feeling against her cheek. The lights turning the inside of her eyelids a pinkish shade of purple. But she was pulled away from all that, her cheek falling on something else firm, but this time warm.

"Hmm." Well, it wasn't an award-winning speak, but it was all she felt like saying as she shifted to comfortably lay against whatever it was she was leaning on. Peter? Suddenly the image of her snuggled against Peter in the small diner flashed through her mind and she stiffened, her eyes snapping open. Walter's eating her last chicken strip, a content smile on his face like a little kid who just fooled their parent into getting something they wanted. With her eyes open she can fully feel Peters arm draped around her shoulder, holding her to his side. Her head is rested lightly on his shoulder. And God he smells so good. He's wearing just enough cologne to tickle her nose, making her want to press her face to his shirt to inhale it to get the whole delicious scent. She almost feels like closing her eyes again and doing just that. She does close her eyes, however she doesn't press her face against his shoulder.

"Come on. Hurry up and finish so I can take Liv home." She can feel his low voice vibrating his chest, traveling to his shoulder and her cheek. Something in his words comforted her. Peter would always be there to look after her, she was sure of it at the moment.

"Why don't you just take her back to the hotel room?" Olivia smiled at that. Walter always had a way of turning the simplest of moments into awkward ones, without even realizing it.

"I'm not even going to waste my time to tell you, again, that Olivia and I aren't together."

"You just did."

Okay, she could almost feel the anger building up in Peter. Picking her head up, she stifled a yawn and sat up straight. Peter's arm instantly dropped from her shoulders. Running a hand over her face she blinked and turned her head to look at Peter. His face was as blank as she guessed hers was. Glancing at Walter, he sat there sipping at his soda, studying them. Returning her eyes back to Peter, she wrinkled her nose and gave him a half smile.

"We're just leaving," he informed her, and she nodded. Looking at her plate she realized Walter had completely cleaned it off. Looking at Peter's plate, which still had one-third of a cheeseburger and a good amount of fries. Reaching forward she grabbed two fries, swiped them through the ketchup, and popped them into her mouth. "Oh yeah, sure. I'm finished, you want some?" Peter said humorously, sliding his plate closer to her.

Olivia glanced up and could see Anna the waitress chatting up a table of college guys. "So I'm guessing you blew our hopes of two-for-one milkshakes," Olivia observed, trying to keep a straight face. Peter rolled his eyes and tossed her a look.

"Sorry, next time I'll just sleep with her," he joked, furrowing his brow disapprovingly. Olivia returned the eye roll and stole more of his french fries.

"Son, I don't believe that is very healthy behavior, sleeping with mere strangers. Coming from experience, very unfortunate events can occur, such as-" Walter was cut off by Peter waving his hand.

"Oh my _God!" _exclaimed Peter, the disgust and irritation evident on his face. Obviously tonight just wasn't their night, Olivia observed. Walter immediately shut up, going back to sipping on his soda. Peter ran his hand over his face and waved for the waitress, not Anna, over. Olivia reached out and took her soda, realizing how dry her mouth had become. She took three long sips from the straw as Peter paid for their dinner. As the waitress left with the long black book, Peter turned to look at her when her soda began to make loud, annoying noises signaling it's pretty much gone. Sighing, she put the soda down, disappointed that it hadn't quite quenched her thirst.

Looking up, she saw Peter grab his soda and hold it out for her. Smiling, she reached out to grab it. But he held his other hand up, raised an eyebrow and took a sip out of it. Olivia narrowed her eyes, but he smiled and handed it over to her. When her fingers brushed his, her eyes snapped up to his and he winked at her, before pulling his hand away. Her stomach twisted and it took everything she had not to look at him with wide eyes. Blinking, she took a deep breath and he looked away, up at Walter and began having a discussion about saying innappropiate things in public. Sitting back in the booth, all too aware of her shoulder practically welded to Peters, she hesitantly pressed the straw to her parted lips. It suddenly occurred to her that his lips had been there only moments earlier. His amazing, pink lips. Were they as soft and delicious as they looked?

As soon as she realized what had just crossed through her mind, she began to choke, slamming the soda down on the table. Peter and Walter looked up at her, alarmed. "You okay?" Peter asked her, and she covered her mouth, nodding. Taking a deep breath, she looked up into his intense gaze, eyes traveling down to his lips. She felt her face grow hot, and blushed, looking back down at the table.

"I think we should, like, leave now," she told him. Peter gave her a weird look and shrugged, standing up to let her out.

* * *

Sorry it's so short. Well, shorter than the last chapters. I hope you guys enjoyed it! It's actually very fun to write. Right now, I'm going to go eat my Taco Bell. Nacho Bel Grande, mmmm . . .


	4. Chapter 4

I want to take a minor hallmark moment to thank all my reviewers. You guys are very awesome. My motivation, to say. Thanks!

I'm thinking one or two more chapters after this. Who knows, though.

* * *

He twirled the keys around in his hand as he held the door open for her. She avoided looking at him as she hurriedly followed Walter out. Peter frowned. Did he do something wrong? Tonight didn't seem like a total disaster. Sure, half the time he was yelling at Walter. She hasn't shot him yet, so it seemed alright. Maybe next time he'll invite her to a bar or something, just the two of them. Of course, that would take some serious convincing and a moment of weakness on her part. But Peter could make it worth her while. He just wants to see her smile. Sighing, he quickly caught up with them at the car.

"Quit it, Walter!" Peter snapped, upon seeing Walter repeatedly pulling at the car door handle, even though it's clear that it's locked. Olivia's standing by the driver's door, arms wrapped around herself and her chin tucked into her scarf. He took a moment to study her carefully as he unlocked the door. She's bouncing from one foot to the other, eyes locked on the door. Opening it, he reached forward and placed a hand on the small of her back as she stepped forward to get in. He can instantly felt her stiffen as she momentarily stopped in her tracks.

Before she could move to get in the car again, he used his other arm to block her path. Reflexively she reached forward to clutch his arm with both hands as she walked into it. "Peter!" she muttered, annoyed, as she stepped back. He dropped both of his hands at his sides. "What?" she asked, turning to look at him with a matching annoyed face.

He suddenly had the urge to lean his face into hers and let his lips brush her own. Blinking, he shook the thought from his mind. She'd probably kill him right there. Even if she was attracted towards him, she'd never admit it. Or act on it. They worked together. And the last time she had a relationship with a co-worker it didn't end well. "Are you okay?" he asked, instead of doing what his instincts were yelling at him to do. _Kiss her, idiot, kiss her!_

"I'm fine." She had dropped the annoyed tone and switched straight to reluctance.

"You sure?" he persisted, lifting his hand to let his finger tips skim her sleeve gently as he looked at her with worry and concern in his eyes. "You look so... I don't know, pissed?"

"I'm really tired. It's been a long day, really," she explained. She took a step like she was about to get into the car, but thought against it and stopped. Looking back over at him, she slowly smiled. "Thanks, Peter... for dinner and everything." He watched her climb inside and there was no denying the burning in the pit of his stomach. Letting out a breath, he slowly climbed into sit next to her. Starting the car, he ignored Walter's random expressed thoughts and instead focused on the sound of her breath.

With the car almost completely submerged in darkness as the lights dimmed inside, Peter suddenly became very aware of her shoulder pressed to his and the back of her hand against his leg. Clearing his throat nervously, he pulled out of the parking lot and began to make the drive back to her apartment. It was almost completely silent in the car now, the only sound coming from the engine, the heater, and the sounds of other cars passing by.

He kept stealing glances at Olivia. She was staring out the windshield, her eyes lighting up every time they passed a streetlight. One time, she caught him glancing at her. Her eyes locked with his and all he could do was crookedly smile at her. She studied him for a moment before returning the smile, and he was forced to look back at the road. His fists tightened around the steering wheel and he sighed for the millionth time that night.

"What's that?" Olivia's voice instantly broke the silence and Peter's eyes snapped to look at her. But she was looking at Walter. He had a pill half-way to his mouth, eyeing Peter and Olivia.

"That better not be what I think it is," Peter growled and Walter shrugged. Without looking away from the road, Peter reached across Olivia's lap to hold his hand out to his father. "That's illegal, right? Probably something you _don't_ need. Give it here, now."

"You don't need to scold me like I'm a child, Peter," Walter snapped, glaring at Peter's hand.

"Obviously, I do." Sighing, Peter impatiently fluttered his hand. "Now, give it to me!"

"Why?" Walter asked, stubbornly.

Letting out a tired and irrtated groan, Peter let his hand fall onto Olivia's knee when it began to feel heavy with holding it out at that angle. He dared a glance at her before returning his eyes back to the road. This time, she didn't stiffen. Even if she did he wouldn't have pulled away, too annoyed to deal with her inconvenience. "Walter..." Peter pleaded, still keeping the angry edge in his voice. "Please give me that."

"What is it?" Olivia asked more gently.

"It's a mixture of-"

"Oh yes. The more the merrier, right?" Peter snapped sarcastically. Flipping his hand over on Olivia's knee so he had his palm up, he glanced at Walter. "Now," he demanded in that low, threatening voice he rarely used on his father. Reluctantly his father placed the pill in Peters hand. "Thank you!" He pulled his hand away, letting his knuckles brush her leg as he did so. Shoving the pill into his pocket, where he would later dispose of it, he felt grateful they were only a block from Olivia's apartment. Anything to get this night over, quick.

He'd only been to her apartment twice before. Once when he had to race there to help save her niece from a messy death. Ella had been really sweet, and even though kids really weren't his thing, he'd reached out and let her stand on his shoes while he sung a little rhyme his mother had sung to him before. He remembered the way she giggled and her eyes lit up as he held her hands and bounced her up and down. Rachel, Olivia's sister, had stared at him with a flirty smile and made small seductive comments, which he had politely discarded. Olivia had acted very professional, whispering with Charlie and questioning Ella.

But later, when Charlie had left and Rachel had went into the next room, Ella had crawled onto his lap. She played with his hair, trying to flatten it against his forehead as he threatened to tickle her. Olivia had quietly found her way over to the couch, sitting down next to him and smiling fondly at Ella. She made teasing comments about Peter to Ella, who giggled and eyed Peter playfully. Peter had laughed and tried to defend himself, but Ella just giggled and moved to Olivia's lap when Olivia had warned Peter had "cooties".

_"Don't touch us, Peter!" Ella had screamed playfully as she clutched Olivia. "You'll give us cooties!"_

_"Really?" Peter asked, smiling mischievously and shifting closer to Olivia and Ella._

_"Watch out, Ella!" Olivia had laughed when Peter reached out and gently pinched the little girls side. She screamed and swatted his hand, snuggling closer to Olivia as she laughed._

_"No fair, get Auntie Olivia!" Ella had demanded, realizing Peter was purposely avoiding touching Liv. Peter turned to Olivia and tilted his head, smiling. She watched him carefully, a smirk on her face as if daring him to do what he was thinking._

_"I... think Auntie Olivia will beat me up," Peter explained to Ella, not taking his eyes off Olivia. "She's very mean. She's always beating me up,"_

_"Auntie Olivia!" Ella gasped, pulling away from her and looking at her incredulously. "You aren't supposed to beat Peter up!" she scolded as she climbed back onto Peter's lap._

_"What about his cooties?" Olivia asked._

_"Peter has the good kind of cooties," Ella explained matter of factly, and Peter smiled smugly at Olivia, who rolled her eyes playfully._

The second time being when he returned later, slightly intoxicated, as he attempted to apologize to her for being wrong about his father. Maybe it was because he was a little drunk, but leaning against her doorway as she smiled at him, he _really, really _wanted to kiss her. But, of course, he held himself back. He came up with a million and one reasons not to. But there was only one reason why he should. That smile of hers as she looked up at him from under her eyelashes. The pink tint to her cheeks from the cold he was letting in.

Parking on the street in front of her door, he hesitated for a moment before opening the door to let her out.

* * *

I just want to take a moment to say, I hate ladybugs. They don't like me and I don't like them. Enough said.


	5. Chapter 5

Whoohoo! Okay, so this is like the last chapter. Pretty much. Sorry it's so late, I got distracted. And then I kept getting all these other ides for other stories and was like, wait a minute! First thing first! So, here it is! Had a lot of fun writing this, yay! I appreciate everyone who reviewed. Thank you!

* * *

Stepping out of the car, Olivia took a deep breath of the night air. She was maybe five minutes away from crawling in bed and falling into a fast, pillow drooling, sleep. It's not that she didn't have fun, it wasn't a horrible disaster night. It's just that right now, all she wants to feel are the warm covers of the blankets hugging her shoulders, and the drowsy dreaming. Turning around to tell Peter and Walter goodbye, she stopped when she saw Peter hadn't got back in the car. He was leaning down, peering through the opened door at Walter.

"Do you think if I left it running, you won't try to drive it or something? I'm going to go walk Olivia up to her door," he was explaining to Walter. Walter nodded enthusiastically, winked at Peter, and turned back to shuffle through the dashboard compartment. "Great." Slamming the door closed, Peter turned around to face Olivia, a smile on his face. She merely sighed and tucked her chin to her chest, burying her face in the scarf.

She peeked up from under her lashes to see him standing in front of her, a small lopsided smile on his face with his green eyes bright. "What?" she asked, picking her head to look at him. He shrugged and she turned to jog up the steps leading to her door.

"Nothing, it's just you look so adorable, all cold and..." But he trailed off when she suddenly stopped to look at him. Did he just call her adorable? He tilted his head, and stared at her expectantly. Biting her lip, she considered the moment before turning back around and heading up the steps.

"It's not exactly rocket science, you know," she explained sarcastically to him as he caught up to her, now walking up the last step as the back up his hand brushed hers. "Getting to the door, I could do it myself," she explained when he glanced at her.

"But then it wouldn't be as fun," he told her, sarcastically. Stopping in front of her door, and ignoring his comment, she pulled her key out and slipped it into the lock. Releasing a breath, she quickly turned the key and turned the knob. Cracking the door, she turned to Peter. "Well, tonight, among other things, was very odd," he said lightly, giving her his charming smile. She nodded slowly and grinned back at him, finding it very contagious.

"Amusing, to say the least," she added and he chuckled. There was an air of stalling, while she lingered on opening the door the rest of the way and he lingered on walking back to the car.

"We should do it again, sometime," he offered, the sarcasim and humor clear in his voice. This seemed like some awkward moment ripped right of some romantic comedy. "Minus the Walter."

"Right. Believe it or not, I don't get to go out much with _friends._" She put the emphasis on 'friends', even though she really didn't know why. Leaning forward to catch his reaction to the word, she watched him blink before smiling.

"I believe it, Livvy, don't worry." She scowled at him playfully and he chuckled. There was a moment of silence as she inched the door open. "We're stalling, aren't we? I should have been three blocks from here by now. I'm losing my touch," he joked and she smiled widely.

"I'm sure," she answered stepping inside her apartment. "Goodnight, Peter. And I _did_ have a good time." He nodded and took a step away from her.

"Yeah, goodnight." And before she could let him say anything else, she shut the door quickly.

Slowly, she pulled her scarf off, walking into her living room and tossing it onto the couch. It was not even eight, much too early to go to bed. Eyeing the couch, she moved into the kitchen and checked her answering machine. One message from her sister, just checking up. One from Charlie asking how she was doing after the case she had today. And the last one was from Peter on his cell phone, several hours before, stating he was around the corner from her apartment, although she obviously was getting it a little too late.

Yawning, she moved back to the living room and let herself fall to a sit on the couch. She turned the news on, but muted it and pulled her legs up on the couch, and laid down. She half paid attention to the news reports as they rambled on about this and that, their lips moving in silence. How unaware they were. How unaware everyone was! And the ones that did know what the hell was going on were the unlucky ones. She was an unlucky one.

There was a feeling in the pit of her stomach. Ever since she saw Peter's face turn away from her as she shut the door. Kicking her shoes off, she pulled her knees closer to her and hugged the couch pillow in an attempt to settle the butterflies. It didn't work. Letting out a groan of frustration, she buried her face in the pillow and sighed. What was with this... infatuation she had with him? Always wanting him to look at her, and hating it when he walked away. Maybe this was all a mistake. Warning bells were going off in her head, but when he was around he seemed to silence them. It was like he blinded her when she was near him. No, not really blinded her, because she could see him perfectly clearly. Those heart-melting smiles, those amazingly green eyes. She could feel her fingers itch to run them through the hair at the nape of his neck.

Clenching her hands into fists she closed her eyes tighter. No, that would be a mistake. She couldn't afford to make a mistake. She made one with John, and she's paid the consequences. She couldn't knowingly put herself through that. No matter how much she felt it would be worth it. Because it wouldn't be worth it. Peter... he isn't worth it. She winced at this and bit her lip. No, he was. _She_ wasn't.

Sighing, she snuggled closer to the pillow and let the fuzzy feeling of sleep take her over. It was better than all of this thinking.

..

There was a loud noise, and she jolted up to a sit. "Ugh..." Running her hands over her eyes, she yawned. After blinking to focus her vision, she glanced up at the clock just above the TV. Good, it was only eight forty-five. She hadn't been asleep for very long. Now what woke her? Again, there was a loud booming noise, that she recognized as someone breaking down her door. "I'm coming!" she shouted, clearly annoyed and pissed off at being rudely awoken. Usually she was good with it, having to answer Broyles, but right now... if it wasn't case-oriented, she was going to shoot someone.

_Knock-knock...KNOCK!_

Preferably the person on the other side of that door.

What didn't they understand about the words 'I'm coming'? Picking herself up from the couch, Olivia straightened her shirt to make herself look like did not just pass out on the couch. It wasn't working. Oh well, she sighed. If they were going to be so insistent to see her, then they could deal with what they got. Her feet padded against the wood flooring as she slowly made her way to the door, which was still being knocked on.

Giving it a hit of her own, she silenced the pest and unlocked her door. There was a moment of silence after she opened the door. Because, clearly, she must be seeing things. "Peter?" There he was, standing on her door step, wearing a nervous look. Suddenly the urge to kill him wasn't as strong. "What are you doing here?"

He didn't reply. Well, with words anyway. Before she had anytime to react, he had pushed himself into her apartment, placed a hand on her neck, and pulled his face down to hers. She automatically took a step back, and he used that moment to wrap his other arm around her waist. She of course responded, kissing him back. Her lips moving in motion with his. His lips were as soft and delicious as she had wondered. She placed her hands on his cheeks as her body melted closer to his. She felt the wall against her back as he swiftly moved her into it.

The kiss slowed, and she could feel her sense coming back to her. Her hands slipped to his chest, tempted to push him away. He seemed to sense this, and pulled his head back to look at her. "Peter." His name sounded even sweeter now when she said it.

"I couldn't resist," he explained, a smile on his face."Besides, our last goodbye was a little lame." The glow from the light made his eyes a dull green that made her have to glance away. Closing her eyes, she could picture what that kiss would do to them. They wouldn't be able to continue it. Thus creating uncomfortableness and awkwardness. To the point were they couldn't work together anymore, putting her job in danger. And if they did continue the kiss, then it would be great while it lasted. But once it ends, it will again be uncomfortable and awkward between them.

"That... was a mistake," she whispered, all too aware of his arm still holding her close to him.

She was surprised when he chuckled, and opened her eyes to look at him. He had a wide grin, his eyes shining. "Sweetheart, I've made a lot of mistakes in my life. That was definitely not one of them. And if by chance it was, then it'll be the best mistake I've ever made." His words were too good, and she felt her face leaning closer to his, letting her lips brush against his. He instantly tightened his grip on her and smiled against her lips.

"Wait," she said as she pulled back from him. He tilted his head to the side as she pushed away, sidestepping him. She stepped around him and to the door, closing it. Spinning around to face him, she had to bit her lip. He looked so adorable standing there, a confused expression on his face, but still smiling. "Okay, so you were saying?" His face brightened, and he walked over to her, gathering her in his arms and dipping his face closer to hers.


End file.
